Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims of this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Nonvolatile (“NV”) memory technologies, such as spin transfer torque memory and phase change memory, may have many positive attributes, such as non-volatility, low leakage current and low area. However, when compared to similarly configured memory types, these types of memory technologies can have a relatively limited number of writes (“write endurance”), consume higher power on write operations, and experience slower write times. In some applications, data to be written may be written to an array of volatile memory, an array of nonvolatile memory, or both.